Childhood Sweethearts
by nightviera
Summary: Ever wonder if the god of mischief has been on earth before? This is a story about Thor and Loki as children sneaking into the byfrost and shipping themselves to earth, or more specifically, an orphanage!
1. prolouge

Childhood Sweethearts

"Is this your first time on Earth?" Kate Inquired.

"No. I have been here once before, with my brother, when we were children."

Ever wonder if the god of mischief ever took a trip to Earth before? This is the story of two young children and how their curiosity led them to our world. But will curiosity kill the cat? Or will it be Loki who falls in love with the girl this time?

Everen has never been shy, she has never cried over a scraped knee or run away from a bully. That is, until her parents were violently ripped away from her, and her bright green eyes saw something no child should see.

P.S.

I do not own anything.


	2. Chapter 1

The by-frost

"Come on brother!" Loki raced across the rainbow bridge as fast as he could while Thor ran behind him.

"Brother please! See reason! There is no way we will be able to pull this off!" He was quite a bit slower than his brother, even on a regular bases, but this was just unfair. "Brother slow down!" He dragged his father's spear as carefully, and respectfully, as he could under the circumstances, but it was no use. He would never catch up to his brother at this pace. He couldn't believe it when his brother came out of his father's room with the spear. Sure! It was all fun and games talking about sneaking into the by-frost, but this was outrageous! Of course he would never make it across the rainbow bridge in time and his brother couldn't open the by-frost without the spear, so no harm could be done.

"Here brother, we'll run together." Loki said to his surprise, picking up the end of the spear which he had been dragging.

He of course let him, but he still could not bring himself to putting the spear into the by-frost. He did not want to be a coward, but his brother understood.

"You just stand outside and guard the entrance brother! I'll see if I can get it working and if I can't we'll run as fast as our legs will carry us back across the rainbow bridge and sneak it back into father's room. Even if he notices it had been moved, no harm done. Right, brother?"

"Right!" He let out a sigh of relief, there was no way Loki could get the sector working, and then they could give up on this insane plot.

But all too soon, the by-frost started spinning and Loki was pulling him into a portal to an unknown world.


	3. Chapter 2

Supply Closet

The world spun before the two boy's eyes and soon enough they landed rather roughly on a cold cement floor.

"Where are we brother?" Thor coughed, the wind clearly knocked out of them both having landed on their stomachs.

"I do not know brother, it appears to be some filthy prison of some sort." He struggled to get up, looking around he saw mostly wooden spears with matted hair growing out of the end. "Do you suppose these are torture devises in some way? Or perhaps they are trophies, could this be the hair of the people that live here?"

The door opened to reveal a short young girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes standing behind it. She was wearing a short yellow dress and was carrying a bright red bucket in one hand, the other still rest on the door handle. She screamed rather shrilly when she saw them and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction, dropping the bucket with a loud bang along the way.

"Jennifer! What's going on? I could have put the bucket up for you if you were scared to go into the supply closet." Replied a second girl, a good deal older than the first. She came into view shortly after and picked up the bucket staring in the direction the girl disappeared in. She was wearing a grey dress, that looked like a long rag and she had long dark brown hair that fell down to her mid-back. She turned to walk into the room when she saw them, and only stared at them with big green eyes for a few moments.

"Hello! what are you, may I ask, what are you two doing in the supply closet?" She appeared to have been crying, for her cheeks were slightly brighter red than they should have been and dark grey clouds were under her eyes. Her eyes themselves, apart for being a vivid bright green, were blood stricken and swollen. She spoke in a very odd accent, none of which either of the boys had ever heard before. Her voice was thick, perhaps due to the crying, but it did not crack like most girls did. Instead it was deep, and her 't' sounded more like a 'd'.

"Um." Was all the brothers could reply to this, even Loki the silver-tongue found himself at a loss for words.


	4. Chapter 3

Orphanage

His loss for words only last a moment however, and soon enough Loki was into a long explanatory excuse for why they were there, which included "Just exploring the 'neighborhood'" and something about a "Lost 'kitty.'"

Thor was shocked at his brother's choice of words, he had never heard of this 'kitty' before.

"We heard meowing coming from inside this building, so we decided to check it out." Loki finished.

To Thor's utter disbelief the girl bought it and she was soon leading them to her headmistress to inform her of their lost 'kitty'.

"Excuse me girl, but have you been crying?" Loki asked, completely ignoring Thor's question on what a 'meowing' was.

"Oh, yes." She replied sadly.

"But whatever for?" Loki persisted.

"Oh, just my parents' deaths." She said it as if it was obvious, and they should have already known the answer.

"Your parents are dead!" Both Loki and Thor exclaimed.

"Well what did you think? You're in an orphanage for goodness sake!" She snapped at them.


	5. Chapter 4

From her view

The girl looked much different now. Her eyes were no longer swollen or blood stricken, her cheeks no longer cherry. But instead she looked at the boys with anger and complete hatred for bringing up such a moment in her past. What did they think? Did they really not know were they were at?

"Did you even look at what building you were entering?" Her eyes were darker, they still twinkled a bit in the sunlight, but know they were a dark, greyish green and her skin was an even tanned color. She looked at their blank faces, neither one new how to reply. "Oh my gosh. For all you two knew you could have been walking into a pub!"

"What's a pub?" Thor made the mistake of asking.

"What's a pub? My gosh didn't your parents ever teach you anything!" Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at them with new sympathy. "Oh no, you two aren't orphans to are you?" She looked as if she were going cry now. "Oh I am so rude."


	6. Chapter 5

Correcting the mistake/Making matters worse

"No, no! We're not orphans! We just live really really far away from here, in a pretty rural place, that's all." Loki was the first to recover, Thor was still dumbfounded at being called an orphan.

"Oh, well that would explain your funny clothes." This was crossing the line for Thor and before he knew it…

"Funny! You're calling are clothes funny! Take a look in the mirror, you're dressed in rags!"

At this she started crying again.

"Please stop crying girl, he didn't mean it. He's just a bit prideful, that's all." She knees gave out an she fell into Loki's arms by accident. "Are you, are you all right?" Loki managed, both the boys were baffled at her behavior.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying. I never used to. I couldn't even cry at my parents' funerals, but ever since, I just can't stop." A fresh batch of tears spilled from her eyes at this.

"Oh, I am so sorry."


	7. Chapter 6

Recovery/ The Explanation

She waved me off and sucked in a deep breath to calm herself. "Don't be, I'm fine. Really." She smiled warmly at Loki as he helped her up. "Thank you. Forgive me for my rudeness before boy, I have not seen anyone dress like you two do before." She curtsied properly. "Where are you from anyway?" She asked as she began to lead them through the halls again.

Thor gulped at this question, he had no idea how Loki would make up an answer for this in such little time. They didn't know any names of the towns here, or where here was exactly. But to Thor's horror, Loki began telling her the whole truth!

"And we're actually princes!" He ended. Thor was certain this was not going to turn out well for them at all, and for once, it wasn't his own father he was worried about punishing them. In fact! He would have welcomed his father coming down and saving them any minute now.

The girl had stopped walking somewhere in the explanation and was staring at them wide-eyed now. "Well that definitely explains the clothes." Was all she said before turning and walking again.

"You mean you believe my brothers story?" Thor sputtered in utter shock at her reaction.

"Well no, not really. It's just too much for my mind to grasp all at once. But I do believe you two are princes, and I guess there would be no way you could be princes from any palace around here, so I guess I'm open to the possibility that your story might be true." She continued walking as she spoke.

This confused Thor and he couldn't help but cock his head a bit, 'How could a girl just say she didn't believe something and then turn around and say that she did believe the same thing, all at one time?' Loki ignored his brother's confusion and stared in awe at the girl as she walked.

Soon enough we were standing outside a door and the girl was whispering to us, "Let me do the talking.


	8. Chapter 7

Headmaster

She winked at Loki and opened the door. On the other side was an office with a very old, weathered looking woman sitting at a desk scribbling frantically on a piece of parchment. Despite her dragged out, wrinkled face she still managed to look at us with a semi-caring expression.

"Please excuse me professor, I wanted to inform you that these are some boys I made friends with the other day at school. I hope you don't mind, they offered to help me do some chores around the orphanage today and then I was hoping to show them my old house afterwards." She sniffled at the mention of her house but resisted the urge to cry. "Pardon there appearance, they dressed up to show me a make believe game they play." She bowed her head in respect, awaiting the woman's reply.

Both brothers were simply shocked at how easily the lies flowed off her tongue. Loki had never met someone who could make up such an excuse so easily before, Thor was just baffled at everything by now. Five minutes and this would already confused and disgusted him. The whole room looked dark and rundown, the desk was the only place with enough illumination to read anything and that was only due to a feeble little crooked candle on one end. And the woman! The skin underneath each of her eyes sapped so low her cheeks fell into jowls one each side of her shin, her forehead was so wrinkly it looked like to could reach up a grab a handful of skin just to check for a fever. Her eyes themselves her dull and grey, just like the room, just like the young girls dress. 'Did these people have any idea what colors were?'

"Of course child, just make sure you get all of your chores done before you leave." Her thin, lifeless lips curled into an even thinner smile and she went back to scribbling frantically whatever language they wrote. He wouldn't have been surprised if it wasn't any language at all.

"Thank you headmaster."' The girl bowed again and we all walked silently out of the room, the floor squeaking noisily from underneath us.

Note-

Please remember that all rude things thought in this chapter were thought only by Thor; I think I forgot to say that he was the one thinking them while writing.

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

Rude

"So, let's all get to work shall we? My name's Everae by the way." She said after closing the door to the headmaster's study.

Thor crossed his arms, "I don't appreciate you volunteering us for servant work you know, you don't really expect us to help you, do you?" The girl, Everon looked shocked and hurt to say the least and she looked as if she were about to slap Thor and was only barely holding herself back.

Loki could not help but slap Thor for her. He then turned to smile at her, ignoring Thor's shocked face. "Of course I'll help you Everen." She smiled back at him and turned to lead the way to the orphan rooms.

Loki gladly began to help Everen with dusting off the night tables and replacing all the burnt out night lights. Thor finally gave in and began helping them a little, with a very sour look on his face he began fetching light-bulbs for them whenever they ran out. Finally Loki found a moment to speak without his brother hearing.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior, he really is quite rude I know. He just doesn't know how to humble himself, that's all.


	10. Chapter 9

Attitude Adjustment

I laughed at what Loki said and we both went back to our work. Finally we finished after what seemed like ages to both of the boys and I began my work on switching all of the sheets, Thor only gaped at me when I asked if her could push the dirty basket to the laundry room while me and Loki fetched clean ones.

"A girl, you've seemed to have forgotten that me and my brother are princes. We are above helping servant girls!" Thor finally said.

Loki was enraged and about to kick his brother's ass when he heard Everen's laughing.

"And you have seemed to forgotten that you aren't in your world anymore, this is not your kingdom!" Her voice started out light and teasing, but as she ended the sentence her voice became deep and her tone serious. She stopped laughing and her smile vanished immediately, she looked in Thor's eyes and Loki almost thought that she was the queen. "I am not your subject boy! Remember that." Her first sentence reigned with superiority that Thor and Loki had only ever heard once from a girl, and that was when they had sassed there mother a long time ago and laughed that she didn't have the power to do anything in the kingdom. Everen looked at Thor now the same way that their mother had looked at them, but her voice softened as quickly as it had hardened and she started smiling again as she said the second sentence. She was giggling by the time she finished speaking.


	11. Chapter 10

Admiration

Loki looked at Everen in complete awe. How she seemed to stand almost a foot shorter than his brother and still seem to be looking down at him; how she spoke like she was actually there superior ; how her personality could change from lighthearted to suddenly serious and back again in such little time. She looked truly beautiful and he would kill to have those beautiful green eyes staring at him. They weren't like his green eyes at all, they were a hazel green and had gold flecks in them. But every once in a while he would notice them turn a greenish shade of grey when she was about to cry again.

Thor looked at the girl in amazement. How she had the audacity to talk to him like that was a wonder to him. And how he couldn't help but think she was beautiful even though she was dressed in rags and doing servant's work. He analyzed her as she finished switching all the sheets and did not complain about helping her. He felt that he kind of respected this peasant and would be kind to her. Her face was fair when she was laughing, but it changed so quickly when she was serious. It became strong like his and Loki's and he felt that this girl could have very well been a queen in another life. Of course he didn't even believe that people had multiple lives so he didn't really understand were that thought had come from. Her whole face was really detailed and kind of sharp, like Loki's yet still was really different. Her nose was small and delicate but pointed at the same time. And he could have sworn her eyes changed color! Shen she was laughing they looked like they were gold but when she was serious that reminding him of his brothers. And when she was mad they looked fiery red but immediately turned grey when she was crying. It all confused Thor but he still admired her. Her body was slim and a bit under-weight. No, let me get that right, really underweight! At times when her dress was pulled tightly around her body he could see all of her ribs and count them! She was also tall for her age, he had found him and his brother normally towered a few feet over children there own age, but she was obviously years younger and she still came up to his collarbone. It was impressive.


End file.
